kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
The Mystic (Character)
}} }} }} }} }} : mod 2}} |0 = "Wait, I know that voice. You're the Fire Mystic."'—Ray' "I take many forms, I am of all Civilizations and of none."—The '''Mystic' |1 = "For all to become one, first one must become all."—The Mystic }}'' The Mystic is a creature in the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. Plot At some point, Tiera tried to get control over the Mystic, (in his Fire Civilization form) after he had repaired her Gauntlet only for him to put her into a cursed mana-dampening armor. When Raiden Pierce-Okamoto was seeking out the Fire Mystic in his quest to find a spell that can separate Ken Okamoto from in Quest In Fire, he mistook Master Tiera, (whose identity he did not know of at the time), for the Mystic until she directed him to the Mystic, (Fire form again), who resided in Black-Ridge Volcano. Upon learning the truth about Master Tiera, Raiden denied Master Tiera's offer to control the Mystic and was granted the Spell of Absolute Incineration which he used to repel 's forces. Upon proving to the Duel Masters that the Mystics do exist by presenting them with the scroll that told about the Spell of Absolute Incineration, Raiden plans to find the other four so that he may one day come across the spell that would separate his father from Humonculon. In Into the Void, Ray entered the Cloak of Dark Illusion and heard the Mystic's voice. The Mystic, (now in his Darkness Civilization form), advised that Ray must either resist or succumb to the Darkness. Ray ends up resisting which resulted in him learning the Spell of Absolute Darkness. In Forest for the Trees, Ray and are ensnared by the vines of the trees as the Mystic, (this time around, in his Nature Civilization form), speaks through it. The Mystic teaches Ray the Spell of Swift Regeneration. Afterwards, the Mystic states that Raiden's "test" is yet to come. In Bargain, Ray and Tatsurion find the Mystic, (whom was in his Water Civilization form) in the frozen parts of the Water Civilization. The Mystic questions Ray's actions when it comes to helping his father. The Mystic then gives Ray the spell and will detail the info on how to use the spell and when to use it. In The Evolution Will Not Be Televised, Sasha takes Raiden to the Mystic, (while he's in his Light Civilization form) who states that he can't give Raiden the Spell of Radiant Purification yet and that it must be used at the right time. The Mystic arrives with Raiden on The Choten's ship (which the latter knew was going to happen) and has captured it so that the Mystic can serve as his ultimate battery in his goal to take over both worlds. After did a mutual banish on , Ray and Tatsurion the Unchained freed the Mystic who vowed that the Choten's evil will be punished. After The Choten gets away with Humonculon, The Light Mystic states that the Spell of Radiant Purification can only be used once. The Mystic splits into his five forms so that Ray's friends can redirect the respective spell towards Ray so that the Spell of Radiant Purification can be casted and the creatures can be returned to their side of the Veil. With the wisdom of the Mystic stating that the power is within him, Raiden was able to restore Ken and Humonculon to normal. Spells * Spell of Radiant Purification * Spell of Liquid Compulsion * Spell of Absolute Darkness * Spell of Absolute Incineration * Spell of Swift Regeneration Card Representations Quoted or referred to on cards Trivia * The Mystic is the first creature shown to be able to use spells. * The Mystic is the first creature to be from all of the five civilizations. * The Mystic apparently has five forms: 1 for each Civilization. He is also clearly able to change forms; as well as somehow split them apart. Gallery Light Mystic.png|The Mystic in the form of the Light Mystic in The Evolution Will Not Be Televised. Water Mystic.png|The Mystic in the form of the Water Mystic in Bargain Mystic Into the Void.png|The Mystic in the form of the Darkness Mystic in Into the Void speaking to Ray. Mystic Quest in Fire.png|The Mystic in the form of the Fire Mystic in Quest in Fire Mystic Forest for the Trees.png|The Mystic in the form of the Nature Mystic in Forest for the Trees teaching Ray the Spell of Swift Regeneration. The Five Mystics.png|The Five Mystics Mystic Arts.png|The Mystics and Spell art's Category:Character